


Rimming and Wrinkles

by HowellAboutYas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bruises, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, phaniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowellAboutYas/pseuds/HowellAboutYas
Summary: Dan offers Phil anything he wants for his birthday. Phil decides he wants to try something slightly… different in the bedroom. (Literally just birthday smut.)





	Rimming and Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I posting birthday smut in November? Good fucking question. I'm pretty fucking hammered.

Phil wakes up on January thirtieth laying on his back not feeling Dan’s presence next to him. Rays of light are shining through his bedroom window. It’s pleasantly warm for a day in the middle of winter. Or perhaps the reason for Phil’s warmth is related to the wet, choking noises echoing off of the walls.

 

When Phil finally connect all the dots, he can only manage a moan. He feels the wet warmth on his cock and smiles gently to himself.  _Happy birthday!_  Phil thinks to himself.  _Dan always was good with presents._

There’s a particularly loud choking noise and Phil’s entire body jolts forward as his cock hits the back of Dan’s throat.  _Damn_  is all Phil can think as Dan struggles with his desperate attempt to deep throat his rather well-endowed boyfriend. Dan internally cursed himself. He could never really deep throat Phil, not properly at least, he wasn't even sure he had enough throat for that. Yet here he was. He knew that he was going to have a hoarse voice at Phil’s party from his attempts at choking back as much of Phil’s cock as he physically could.

 

But Phil was clearly enjoying it. It’s only when Dan pulls back slightly and starts tonguing Phil’s slit that Phil decides to look down at him. Dan’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is in tight, unruly curls. Phil groans quietly when Dan looks up and him and smirks before taking as much of Phil as he could easily fit into his mouth as quickly as possible.

 

Phil throws one of his arms over his eyes and uses the other to grip Dan’s hair. His fingers are careful to get as entangled in Dan’s curls as they possibly could be. He’s close and he's sure Dan can sense it too.

 

A few minutes of hair pulling and moans later, Phil moans extra quick and yelps a quick warning to Dan, who’s only response is to bob his head even faster. Phil groans as his grip on Dan’s hair tightens one more time before he comes. Thick ribbons of salty, hot cum pump down Dan’s throat. Dan happily swallows every drop and even tongues Phil’s slit a few more times in an attempt to get more out, only stopping when Phil calls his name in a stern manner.

 

Phil just lays there, on his back for a moment. He is hot and could honestly just go straight back to bed but instead, he carefully removes his hands from Dan’s thick, curly hair and cups Dan’s chin, gently guiding Dan up the bed. Dan sits up and falls onto his side of the bed, turning over to lay on his side and face Phil.

 

Phil swears his heart skips a beat. Dan’s laid next to him, in only a pair of boxers (Phil’s boxers, might I add) completely flushed. His eyes are hooded, his lips wet and swollen, his cheeks are puffy and bright pink and his slightly too long hair is curly and messed up. Phil just stares at the panting Dan with admiration before reaching a hand out and gently petting Dan’s hair with a fond smile.

 

Dan smiles back but then suddenly frowns and reaches over Phil to pick up his glasses off of the bedside table and place them carefully on his lovers face. Phil smiles and they break out into a small giggle fit and Dan’s crotch slightly presses against Phil’s thigh, making Phil go quiet.

 

"Oh shit," Phil says looking down and putting a hand on the crescent of Dan’s hip. "Are you hard? Can I help?" he says sliding his hand slightly down Dan’s stomach.

 

Dan blushes brightly and stops Phil’s hand in its tracks. "I already, uh, did  _that_ ," Dan says sounding almost guilty. "...before you woke up. Sorry."

 

Phil can't escape how hot the thought of Dan jacking himself off before sucking off Phil is. Next to him, quietly touching himself. And Dan’s not particularly quick when it comes to  _that_  kind of thing so Dan would have been doing it for a while. And Phil slept through the  _whole thing_  (sadly).

 

Phil cracks a smile and kisses the tip of Dan’s nose. "That’s great, bear."

 

Dan’s breathing calms a little and he looks back at Phil who looks so happy and calm that Dan can just sense the praise he's about to get.

 

Sure enough, those are the first words out of Phil’s mouth. "You’re amazing," he says quietly, voice sounding gravelly and deeper than usual, perhaps from just waking up or perhaps from the events that just took place. Dan just smiles at Phil and leans up to gently kiss him. A chaste, sweet good morning kiss.

 

"Happy birthday, Phil." Dan says, just as quietly as Phil had.

 

Everything seems so calm, so gentle. The atmosphere is a peaceful one and Dan feels as though speaking too loudly would break that and disturb the peace.

 

Dan settles down against Phil’s chest, the latter wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulders and smiling down at him. They sit in silence for a while, taking the time to just enjoy each others presence.

 

"What time is it?" Phil asks, beginning to trace patterns lightly across Dan’s skin. "Eleven-ish?" Dan guesses. "It was twenty to when I started..." he trails off before having to say anything expressly rude. Phil just smiles into Dan’s hair and makes a noise of acknowledgement.

 

They lay about for a while, neither of them really wanting to leave the warmth of the bed and both of them knowing that they have a few hours before they need to  _actually_  do anything.

 

They speak about this and that, no actual important conversation topic arise. They discuss the day’s plans, what time the dinner table’s booked for, where they're going to meet up with Phil’s parents and so on and so forth. It only when Dan turns to lay on his stomach and kisses Phil deeply that things become less light.

 

"So tell me, Dan," Phil mumbles past Dan’s lips. "Was that little _event_  this morning my present?" he whispers huskily.

 

Dan pulls away from Phil just far enough to speak, their noses still touching and lips brushing together as they move. "Of course not," Dan’s tone is sultry. "I bought you a proper gift. But as a little bonus gift, I was thinking that tonight..." Dan kissed him again. "You could do whatever. You. Want." Dan punctuates each of his words with a kiss travelling slowly down Phil’s throat and upper chest, where Dan rests his head.

 

"Mmm, that sounds..." Phil speaks, the vibrations running through his chest as he speaks making Dan slightly giddy. "Really nice." Phil starts tracing patterns on Dan’s back again, causing the brunette to sigh happily and relax against him.

 

"I know what I’d like," Phil says a few minutes later.

 

"Uh huh," Dan says somewhat sleepily. "And what would that be, daddy?" Dan says, smirking slightly to himself. Phil inhales deeply to prevent a groan from escaping.

 

"I wanna eat you out." he says bluntly and Dan instantly tenses under his touch.

 

"Oh," Dan says quietly.

 

Phil can sense something is slightly off with him. "Is that okay? We don't have to if you don't want to!" Phil says squeezing Dan’s shoulder in a comforting way.

 

"It-its fine Phil," Dan says, voice breaking slightly. Dan repositions himself so he and Phil are face to face and kisses him hotly and gives Phil a genuine smile. Phil can only smile back and kiss Dan tenderly again.

 

Dan gets up a minute later, much to Phil’s displeasure. Phil grabs his hand as he tries to leave. "Where’re you going?"

 

Dan leans back over the bed and cups Phil’s chin and kisses him. "I’ve got to go shower and uh... prep for tonight." Dan says blushing.

 

"Well okay then." Phil says, barely able to stop his own cheeks from flushing. Dan rubs his palm gently against Phil’s face feeling his stubble and smirking.

 

"Don’t shave." Dan says before winking and softly pecking Phil once more and padding out of their room to the bathroom.

 

"Well, tonight’s gonna be fun..." Phil mutters quietly to himself.

* * *

 

They have a fairly normal day from there onwards. Normal other than Dan offering to cook all the meals and both of them being particularly flirty. However, whenever Phil got even a bit suggestive Dan would blush firecracker red which was slightly odd. Phil assumed it was just in anticipation of tonight’s  _activities_.

 

Dan never let Phil eat him out but would never tell Phil why. He clearly enjoyed it from the few times they'd done it. In fact, the last time they did it Dan cried because "it just feels really  _really_  good Phil!”

 

They lounge about playing video games and making out until about 17:40 when they rushed to get changed. They put on their fanciest clothes as Dan had booked an especially nice restaurant for him, Phil and his family to eat at.

 

Ten minutes late they clumsily fall into the taxi, suit jackets and slightly crinkled dress shirts neatly tucked into their black skinny jeans, because who needs dress pants?

 

When they arrive at the restaurant (yet again, ten minutes late) Martin cracks a joke and asks what exactly the pair had been doing to make them late, with a suggestive wink. Phil found it odd that Dan didn't have a sarcastic comeback but ignored it and settled for laughing as he gently punched his older brother in the shoulder.

 

"Shut up dork!" Phil laughed, getting a dirty look from a waiter for being so rowdy in a fancy place like this, but no one else seemed to mind. "Where’s mum and dad?" Phil asks.

 

"They’re already at the table with Cornelia. I came out to wait for you guys." Martin replies, beginning to walk over to the table.

 

Their dinner was quite nice. The food was nice (though a bit expensive for Phil’s liking) and they had placed a special order for an entire cake so that they could quietly sing happy birthday to Phil.

 

Both Dan and Phil had the opportunity to catch up with Phil’s parents and as usual, whenever Phil and Martin would get into friendly brotherly arguments Dan and Cornelia would give each other a knowing look, both having quickly bonded over the experience of dating a Lester brother.

 

They’d ordered drinks for a celebratory toast and then refilled the table's glasses twice, with the exception of Cornelia who only had one small sip of champagne at the toast as she was driving Phil’s family back to the house that Phil had grown up in.

 

The evening seemed to have come and gone all too quickly and before either of them realised it, the dinner was already over and Dan found himself hugging Katheryn Lester goodbye and helping her into the Lester’s car.

 

Dan and Phil were pleasantly tipsy and giggly as they got into a taxi and paid. When they got to their apartment building Dan pecked Phil and asked him to wait ten minutes before coming into the bedroom before the brunette quickly sprinted across the threshold and into their bedroom.

 

Phil smiled beside himself and sighed, undoing his tie as he walked into the living room. He spent the ten minutes thinking about what to do for Martin and Cornelia’s anniversary which was happening soon and playing crossy road on his phone.

 

When he walks into their bedroom (forgetting to knock) he sees Dan facing away from him, wearing lingerie lighting a candle on the bedside table.

 

Their room is lit by only the fairy lights that Dan had put across the top of the headboard and red candles placed across the room. Similarly, there were red rose petals on the bed, so many that Phil could barely see any of the duvet they were covering.  _wow,_ Phil thought to himself. _this is so... cheesy. I love it._  He smiles to himself.

 

Dan’s wearing black lace panties and god is he gorgeous. He’s humming to the song of a ditty meme but Phil finds him sexy none the less.

 

When Dan turns around he jumps in surprise and flushes red when he sees Phil standing in the door frame with his goofy, love-struck smile. That’s when Dan does something odd and instead of stuttering and being embarrassed, he sways his hips and walks over to Phil.

 

He puts Phil’s hands on his hips with a smirk and drapes his arms around Phil’s neck as he kisses him deeply. Dan grabs Phil’s hand and gently pushes him back so he lands on the bed. Phil smirks pulls Dan on top of him.

 

Dan pushes Phil up the bed so that he's leaning against the headboard and Dan straddles him. Phil feels Dan’s tongues slide into his mouth as he deepens the kiss and Dan’s hips begin to move, grinding slowly into Phil’s. Phil’s grip on Dan’s hips tightens, so much so that Dan thinks he might leave bruises, not that either of them particularly minded at all.

 

Phil feels that he's done quite a good job at letting Dan take over but, quite frankly, he can't handle not being in control for this long. so in one slightly awkward motion, Phil flips them over and hovers over Dan. Phil starts leaving warm open-mouthed kisses down Dan’s throat, relishing all the shivers and goosebumps that run across Dan’s skin.

 

"Ph-ahh-phil..." Dan struggles to get out. Phil makes a noise of agreement but never halts his movements. "Its y-you're b-b-birthday and I sh-should be doing all of this." Dan says through shuddery breaths.

 

"Well then," Phil says sitting up and pulling Dan into his lap. "Then why don't we get straight to what we both know I want." Phil hooks his finger into the waistband of Dan’s panties pausing and looking to Dan for permission. "O-okay daddy," Dan mutters.  _well, now you're just asking for it._  Phil thinks.

 

Phil pulls the lacy garment off of Dan and throws it into some forgotten corner of the room. They kiss deeply as Phil lays back on the bed.

 

"Phil?" Dan asks, clearly confused by the position.

 

"Sit on my face." Phil says without as much as a blink. Dan’s heart is lodged in his throat and he knows that Phil’s not even slightly kidding.

 

Dan positions his legs on either side of Phil’s head and sits back against them, being careful not to put too much pressure on Phil’s face.

 

Phil only sighs, the hot air hitting Dan’s hole and making him jolt forward with a shudder. Phil grabs Dan’s hips and pulls them back so that Dan is actually touching his face. But as soon as he lets go of Dan’s hips to try and spread his cheeks, Dan lifts his hips and furthers the distance between his ass and Phil.

 

"Dan," Phil says sounding almost agitated. "What’re you doing? We can stop if you want-"

 

"No!" Dan interrupts.

 

"Then let me do this properly."

 

"It’s just that... I’ve gained a bunch of weight since we did this last and I don’t wanna..."

 

Dan doesn't realise just how okay Phil is with Dan squashing his face but for the sake of Dan’s emotional comfort, he decides just to change their positions. He moves and sits up slightly against the cushions and Dan moves to sit on his hands and knees and Phil finally gets to start.

 

Phil spreads Dan’s cheeks, taking the time to appreciate how soft they feel and how perfect the look, stretch marks and all. Dan felt the familiar wet warmth of Phil’s mouth as he licks a strip up Dan’s hole, his tongue moving slowly.

 

Dan forgot just how _nice_ this felt. Phil’s always seemed so much more sexually advanced than Dan who, without Phil’s suggestion, would never have even considered suggested rimming as an activity for them. He’d barely even seen it in porn and he was sure Phil was going to think he was really gross, but the first time they had done this, Dan had been so comfortable. And he was still.

 

Dan lets out a whorish moan as Phil starts prodding his hole with his tongue. The wet strong muscle skilfully working its way into Dan’s body.

 

Phil’s started to slowly jerk Dan off. Slow evenly passed strokes up his cock, occasionally stopping to run his thumb through Dan’s slit and play with his tip. Phil always knew how to get him going.

 

Ten minutes into the process of Phil basically tongue fucking him and jerking him off, Dan’s moaning like a porn star and leaking precum like he's a dripping tap.

 

"Ph-phil, i-i'm really fucking close!" Dan says through shuddering. He can feel Phil smirk against him. Phil picks up the pace of his hand and is even slower and deliberate with his tongue movements. Not even two minutes later, there's a loud cry of "Phil!" and Dan comes. White ribbons of thick cum end up all over Dan’s chest and Phil’s hand.

 

Phil likes a final strip across Dan’s hole and kisses his left cheek before asking Dan do lay on his back, which he obediently does. Phil straddles Dan’s waist and pumping his own cock. it's so close to Dan’s face that he considers asking Phil if he can suck it but knows that the answer will be no.

 

"D-Dan!" Phil says, coming with a shout and a groan all over Dan’s stomach and chest. Some of it even manages to get on Dan’s face, not that he minds. Phil leans down to whip it off and chastely kisses Dan, they share fond smiles and Phil says he'll go and get a wet flannel to clean up with, probably considering how full of cum and saliva Dan is.

 

He walks back into the room to find Dan attempting to pull cum covered rose petals off of his skin and Phil can’t help but to giggle at him.

 

"I think you may have over did it with the rose petals. It was really pretty though." Phil says, beginning to wipe down Dan’s chest.

 

"Yeah, I think I’ll leave them out next year."

 

Phil cleans them up and they both put on boxers. "What time is it?" Phil asks.

 

Dan checks his phone and squints at the screen. "23:56 four minutes till it's not your birthday. You wanna go to take out your contacts and go to bed together?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

At 23:59 Dan and Phil are spooning in bed, warm and comfortable and oh so happy. "Thank you for tonight." Phil whispers into the air, making Dan smile.

 

Dan grabs Phil’s hand, which is conveniently attached to the arm Phil has draped over his waist and intertwined their fingers.

 

"Thank you for being born."

It’s quiet. A dark night in the middle of winter but Dan and Phil are the emotional equivalents of fireworks exploding in June and sunsets on the beach.

 

They’re so happy.

 

_All I want is to spend every birthday to come in the arms of the man I love. I want to watch every wrinkle form and kiss away his worries._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: i was drunk off my tits when I wrote this so tenses and word order were so bad that they were barely understandable so i needed to try and edit it and make it legible. but, PLOT TWIST: I'm even drunker while writing this sooooo sorry that it sucks.


End file.
